


Valentines

by Minai28



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Cat Ears, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Magic, Tags Are Hard, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minai28/pseuds/Minai28
Summary: Sasuke has prepared a special gift for his lover.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Valentines

“You look cute in skirts”, Itachi had teased him but his eyes had spoken of much more.  
When Sasuke had first laid eyes on the skirt he thought he would wear it this one time because of a lost bet, he could have never imagined that only a few months later he would get it out of the depths of their shared closet of his own volition.  
Still, a special occasion deserved a special effort, even if he was nervous.

It was the first Valentine's day Itachi and Sasuke would spend as a couple, of course, Sasuke was nervous.  
Sasuke had gotten out the old plaided skirt because Itachi had a thing for his partner to wear feminine clothes but it didn't feel like it was enough, so Sasuke had done his best to get some cute feminine clothes to match.  
The skirt, thigh high socks, a sweater with a heart-shaped cutout on the chest and even matching panties.  
Sasuke felt embarrassed by how much thought he had put into the outfit but Itachi deserved only the best…   
The thigh highs were purple with a heart pattern, so were the panties and the purple sweater with the heart cutout… everything except for the skirt matched.  
The skirts muted black with a lighter strip at the bottom didn't offend, even if it didn't match the rest.  
Sasuke swallowed… The spacious bed Itachi had gotten for them had already seen a lot of use but he couldn't suppress a shiver thinking about what was to come.

…

When Itachi came home after a long day of work he was delighted to find Sasuke sitting on the edge of their shared bed, a cute outfit on and transformed to have cat ears and a tail.  
The younger got up to greet him, a short hug and "Welcome home, Nii-san", was all he got out, he seemed... nervous.  
He was so cute with his red cheeks.

"Is this my present?", Itachi asked, one hand gently stroking through Sasuke's hair.  
"Yes but… there's more…"  
"Really? Why don't you show me?"  
Sasuke played with the hem of his skirt before slowly lifting it up.  
Cute panties and red ink on Sasuke's abdomen were soon revealed.

The red ink on Sasuke's abdomen formed an artistic rendering of a heart.  
Itachi had heard of them before, this would be fun.

…

Sasuke shivered as a hand came forward stroking over the fresh mark on his abdomen.  
He could feel himself get excited, he could feel how every touch of Itachi's was burning his insides.

"Why don't you lose the panties, love? I want to see all of you…"

Gods, Itachi could probably kill him with words alone…

Of course, Sasuke obeyed, revealing that he was half-hard already.  
"Good kitten…", the older left a few soft kisses on Sasuke's face, never quite meeting his lips.  
Another shiver ran down the younger's spine, accompanied by a soft Wimper.  
"Nii-san…", Sasuke whined, a silent request for more.

Itachi gave Sasuke a gentle push, landing the younger on the bed surrounded by rose petals the younger had put there before his arrival.  
Itachi's lips were graced by a confidante smile as he let himself take his rightful place above the boy.  
He creased and teased and kissed every inch of skin Sasuke offered, revealing more when the time came to pull the sweater up to nibble on and bite Sasukes nipples.  
Sasuke bit his lip, every touch burned but it burned so good, spurring on the need to cry out, to beg for more.  
Of course, Itachi noticed and soon one of his hands found its way to Sasuke's face, a thumb forced its way into Sasuke's mouth to hold it open.  
No sound would be held behind those lips.

"Nii-fan! What- !?", Sasuke wanted to resist at first but the mere thought of letting Itachi do what he wanted of being weak and helpless beneath his brother turned his spine to mush.  
His brother would do whatever he wanted with him, Sasuke was his gift, and if he wanted Sasuke to drool over his hand so be it.

Itachi's other hand was occupied with the other hole he liked to use, slowly forcing a finger in only to find Sasuke loose and welcoming.  
"Prepared yourself for me, huh?"  
Sasuke nodded slightly best as he could with Itachi's hand forcing his mouth open.  
The older's thumb gently played with Sasuke's tongue distracting him from the rustle of clothes being shoved aside.  
Itachi didn't warn his lover, positioning himself so his cock could enter the already loose hole was all Sasuke got before the older pushed inside.

Sasuke's back ached, soft cries escaping his lips.  
He already knew how Sasuke likes it, setting a hard and fast rhythm to drive his partner insane in the best way.  
"Remember, you aren't allowed to cum until I say so, love…"  
Moans and whimpers soon filled the air as Sasuke was subjected to his favorite torture.  
Itachi knew just how to hit his lover's sweet spot right, keeping Sasuke on the edge, never quite pushing him to cum.

Harder and deeper, just right making it more and more difficult for both to hold back as time went on.  
Despite both brother's best efforts to draw the night out further, it was soon drawing to a close.

"Nii- ah! Nii-san… please- I- ha- I can't…", Sasuke begged, he was so close but still he held on.  
"Nhg… Just a little... ha … I'll fill you greedy little ass and you get to cum as much as you want…"  
After a few more thrusts Itachi's hips halted, burying himself deep inside his lover pumping him full of his favorite treat.  
Sasuke's back ached as a loud moan left him, he was finally allowed to cum and in the moment he didn't care if he was ruining his cute skirt or sweater or Itachi's shirt.  
All that mattered was the warm feeling of Itachi's cum inside of him.

The second Itachis cum filled Sasuke's stomach, the ink on his abdomen began to glow in a soft red.  
"What a lovely gift indeed… You're mine now aren't you?"

The younger nodded.

"All mine…", he repeated gently moving a sweaty lock from Sasuke's face and caressing his cheek.  
Sasuke moved into the touch, his breath heavy.  
"I- ha… I always was…", Sasuke tugged on Itachi's arm, leading him into a gentle kiss.

He would be forever bound to his brother, just as he was meant to be.


End file.
